1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic tire or so-called high-performance tire balancedly satisfying a steering stability and a ride comfortability with the reduction of tire weight and having an aspect ratio of not more than 55%.
2. Description of Related Art
The high-performance tire is a pneumatic tire particularly attempting improvement of steering stability by reducing the aspect ratio and widening a tread width to increase a ground contact area currently such tires use a carcass comprised of two carcass plies for ensuring sufficient tire rigidity. However, it is increasingly demanded to attain low fuel consumption of a vehicle and hence it becomes important to reduce the tire weight. This is also true in case of the high-performance tire. As a result, it is attempted to develop a high-performance tire using a carcass comprised of a single carcass ply for the reduction of tire weight.
In the conventional high-performance tire using the single carcass ply, however, the tire is liable to be lacking in lateral rigidity and radial rigidity and hence sufficient steering stability can not be obtained. On the other hand, when a hard rubber is merely arranged as a bead filler for making up such a shortage, rigidity in the radial direction of the tire may become too large to degrade the ride comfortability.